A network of communication stations can share a communication medium (e.g., wires connecting multiple stations or spectrum for transmitting radio signals among stations) using any of a variety of access techniques. Some access techniques (e.g., time division multiplexing (TDM) techniques) allocate predetermined time intervals in which certain stations are granted use of the medium. A particular station will transmit within a time slot assigned to that station. A schedule indicating which time slots have been allocated to particular stations can be determined by a designated “central coordinator” station taking into account requests made from various stations. The schedule can be distributed by the central coordinator station and relayed, if necessary, to all the stations in the network.